Yui Sakai
'We don't cry because we are weak, we cry because we have been strong for to long' ' Yui telling a newcomer to Fairy Tail why people cry Yui Sakai (ユイ 堺, ''Yui Sakai) is a young Familiar Spirit Mage who is apart of the Guild Fairy Tail after she bumped into Tsukisasu and became friends. Keeping her company is her playful Familiar Spirit, the little dragon known to Yui as Kira as well as Tsukisasu and together they are named The Blue Dragons. Yui also specialises in Transformation, and wields Light Magic in battle. Appearance Yui Sakai has short light brown hair, light red eyes and she is very pale. Yui wears a red and gold outfit that includes: Gloves and a coat with tails on it. On her top-half of the coat she has a gold emblem which is a cross. The cross symbols her friendship with Kira, also known as the '''Stigma '''which can be found on her back and right beside it is a golden '''Fairy Tail logo showing that she is part of the Fary Tail Guild. She also has a plain black tank top. As well as all this she has an armored breastplate and a skirt beneath the coat and thigh-high socks with gold rings, and cuffed boots laced with gold. Yui also wears red bangles in her hair to put it in two ponytails even though it is short. The red bangles have ribbons that come out of it to make it have a bow effect. Yui can also be seen commonly sporting the ears and tail of a Cat, courtesy of her Transformation Magic. Yui also has the same clothes but instead of red they are blue. The bangle-bows ribbon is then black and the bangle on her foot is also blue. Personality and Traits Yui is a kind hearted girl and always puts her friends lifes before hers. She minds a lot if there is a boy around and changes her personality completely so then they might like her but so far she hasn't been able to have a boyfriend. Yui gets nervous when a Mage is nearby but will forget all about her fears if it means saving one of her Familiar. Kira, is her familiar, who she thinks is 'part of the family!' Yui also enjoys talking to people but doesn't like sharing information to people she doesn't really know but if she has too she will. Unfortunately Yui is a little bit clumsy as well. Yui also gets nervousness if something is WAY bigger than her but if someone is around her I.E. Kira, then she will fight after a little encouragement. History At the age of eighteen she is still searching for a guild but yet not for she enjoys the wonders of walking around but yet needs the money for she is running low on supplies. During her look around town Yui bumps into a man called Tsukisasu. At first Tsukisasu seems annoyed at Yui but after finding out she is Familiar Spirit Wizard he becomes quite close and invites her to help him on a quest. She does so and enjoys helping Tsukisasu even though he destroyed have of the city. Tsukisasu and Yui then decided it would be a good diea to become Partners and form a team. So Yui becomes a Mage of Fairy Tail and also becomes Partners with Tsukisasu and then they decide to call themselves The Blue Dragons. Nineteen came and The Blue Dragons completed over 100 missions together. Yui stopped visiting her mother and instead sent mail to her. She is starting to get into the Guild and has formed a great bond with Tsukisasu. The Blue Dragons are now said to be one of the strongest team in the guild Fairy Tail! After a few mouths Tsukisasu 'went on a mission on his own but then Yui's sister, Sara Hayashibara, came and tried to kill Yui due to her greed and jealousy. Luckily one of Yui's guild mates, '''Eugene Woodland, '''came to the rescue and helped her. Now they are trying to find a way for them both to make peace. Equipment Yui has only one weapon, '''Familiar's Sword '''which was given to Yui by Kira. Yui uses this very little since she can harm someone real bad or even kill and Yui, being Yui, would never forgive herself. Even so she only knows two weapon attacks: *'Human Slash: (人間のスラッシュ, Ningen no Surasshu): Yui, in her normal form, slashes her target. Her speed and attack is normal but she is more likely to fail and fall. This is because of lack of trust. *'Kitty Slash:' (猫スラッシュ, Neko Surasshu): Yui gains feline features via her Transformation Magic and slashes her target. Her speed is doubled compared to Human Slash. She also is far least likely to fall. She wants to learn more attacks but would rather use Light Magic. Magic Yui knows three different types of magic * Transformation Magic * Light Magic * Familiar Spirit Magic Familiar Spirit Magic The first magic Yui ever learned was Familiar Spirit Magic. Familiar Spirit Magic became her life since she got her Familiar Kira and Kira is like her little sister too her. Yui loves Kira very much, vice versa, and it is unlikely Kira will eat and/or destroy Yui for their bond is strong. Kira knows some Healing Magic as well as Wind Magic. Kira was created by a blue feather that had fallen off a tree. Yui went up to her mother going on how 'this was a perfect item for her Familiar.' Kira follows Yui around a lot and hardly go's to the Familiar Spirit World. 'Kira always wanted to grow big enough so she would be more helpful but because of her master happiness with the size she is she never has done so. Light Magic This is the second magic Yui learned. Yui learned this magic via a Mage called Ikrias. He tutored her till she was at high level and could defend herself and Kira. The Light Magic spells she can do are: *'Light Sword: A spell which makes her sword and light magic bind as one. Yui's sword makes a huge light beam come out of it making anything in it's path, dust... mostly. Hard minerals such as rock and cobble will stay strong but for some weak Mages the beam will KO them. To make the spell happen Yui takes out her sword and cries "More Deban!" *'Light Lance:' A spell that sends out smaller beams of light in different directions. It is not very accurate but can hit fast and hard at a person/thing. Yui can use this move by putting her right hand in the air and shouting "More Velman!" *'Light Claws:' A spell that goes with her Transformation Magic when she is in Cat Transformation she uses her hands to attack with sharp golden claws which hurts badly for enemies but is fast and powerful! Yui can use this move is she says: "More Feline!" *'Cat Eye Light:' Yui generates an incredibly bright aura; bright enough to temporarily blind a target. Yui raises two of her hands and screams: "Eyes Fleine More!" *'Light Wall:' Yui raises her left hand and put it into a circle motion and a bright golden wall appears protecting her from enemies fire/spell/attacks. Transformation Magic Yui learned this magic last. Yui was able to learn this magic via book. This is Yui's second favorite magic for she can transform into nearly anything but she isn't Advanced enough she transform her full self and instead she can transform features. * Fairy Transformation: '''Yui gains light pink wings and is able to fly. She can combo this move with any other Transformation. This is her second favorite Transformation. * '''Elf Transformation: '''Yui becomes more stealthy and is able to hide a bit better. She gains elf-ish ears and enjoys hiding in tree. She can add this is '''Fairy Transformation but not Cat Transformation. * Cat Transformation: '''Yui becomes really speedy but not stealthy likeher Elf form. Yui gains ears and tail like a cat and loves this Transformation the most. She is usual in this Transformation. She also can use this for her Special Technique and in her '''Fairy Transformation. She can not use this with Elf Transformation. Abilities So far Yui doesn't have many Abilities but one of those Abilities is Special Technique: Little Dragon! '''Yui found out this move by accident as she tried to summon Kira and transform into her '''Cat Transformation. She then came out almost like a dragon with cat ears. She grew Kira's wings and her cat tail and ears became light blue. Her armor/clothes are then replaced with a short sky blue dress as well as that her socks become a white colour with a shade of blue in them. Her boots disappear. Her speed, attack and she also gains the ability to fly. Kira doesn't appear since her power is being used to transform. Yui also can use a few new moves/spells. * Sky's Knife'': ''Little parts of air comes flying out of Yui's hand and it then does damage to target. It also can make them a little dizzy. Yui can use this move if she raises her both hands and cry: "'Airy cut!" * '''Sky's Tears: '''If Yui starts to cry the move Sky Tears is activated. Rain starts to pour down form the clouds. Therefore it is harder for enemies to run and sometimes leads Yui to a win. * '''Healing Cut: '''Yui heals any damage taken but it is least effective than Kira's healing. Yui's has to place her hands on the cut. A ' small problem with this Move/Abilitie/Spell is that it takes up a lot of Kira's magic power meaning that Kira has to go to the '''Familiar Spirit World' for a while after use. Yui also has great speed and some people will comment that sometimes it looks like she is flying or gliding past. Yui uses this as her advatages since she knows her attack aren't powerful like some stronger Mages. Even so because of her clumsiness she sometimes trips on causing her to get into more trouble than she started off in. Relationships Yui it very sociable once she has got over her 'boy nervousness' some of there people she talks/is dating is: * Tsukisasu is Yui's partner but even so Yui is yet to find out about his 'demon side.' Yui and Tsukisasu met when she was nineteen years old. Yui also doesn't know about other secrets about Tsukisasu but even so she follows him and laughs with him. He is also part of the team The Blue Dragons. * Kira is also Yui's partner and is in the team The Blue Dragons. Yui and Kira first met when she was only ten years old and is like a big sister to Kira. If Kira was in any danger it is most likely she would sucafice herself for Kira even though she is immortal for she is a Familiar. Kira was created form a blue feather. * '''Eugene Woodland '''is a guild member of Fairy Tail in which Yui had forgotten but after getting to know each other Eugene helped Yui with her sister due to her sister's plans of killing Yui. Triva * Yui is based on Sword Art Online charterer Sillca * Kira is based on Sillca's pet Pina * Mrs Sting Wucliffe and Flame Lizard help come up with the name of spells and names in general. * The Blue Dragons is based off Kira since Mrs Sting Wucliffe and Redheadedpichu both agreed that Kira was cute and should be a mascot. * Yui Sakai is a role-play name for Redheadedpichu * Yui's stats are: Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Light Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User Category:Female Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe